Your blood tastes so sweet
by Spicysuga
Summary: A long time ago, a wise person told me : "enjoy your life, for it a gift that can easily be taken away", I killed him. I drank his blood. I ate his heart. It tasted so sweet on my tongue. Vengeance, my friends, is a marvelous feeling." DARK harry
1. Default Chapter

Dear reader, I thank you. I don't know what will be my summary for this story but I already know, it won't be a good one.. so thank you for checking this out.

Alright. I write this when I'm depressed, so if you're looking for a nice story, with nice characters, who always fight for the light. Sorry, but it's not here. This will be a dark fic, at least I hope it will. It is rated R for violence, blood and those kind of things. There may be some R for sex but I don't think I'll go into details, so if you're looking for that, sorry to disappoint you but not here. .. Humm I think that's all.. Thank you for your time..

I am sorry dear reader who saw my mistake.. its your blood tastes so sweet and not tates.. sorry..

**Disclaimer : This is not mine, and I am not paid for this.**

**Your blood tastes so sweet.**

**Prologue**

That's what I've become. That's what I am now. That is the only thing I did by myself. I am proud, I'm strong. I am my own master. No one's puppet anymore.

This, ladies and gentlemen, is my life.

I read a biography when I was younger. The author wrote three books. One concerning her life, it was the third, and two other for each one of her parents. She believed that she had to introduce them before herself.

I no my family, no ancestors, no parents. I don't know the mother I could have had would have smiled at me, I don't know how she'd sound when she'd be angry at me. I have no one to impress, no one I'd want to be proud of me. That sad ? maybe.

I am my own person, I have no attachment to anyone. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the reason of my success.

A long time ago, a wise person told me : "enjoy your life, for it a gift that can be easily taken away", I killed him. I drank his blood. I ate his heart. It tasted so sweet on my tongue. Vengeance, my friends, is a marvelous feeling.

I am born to kill. My conception had an aim. My genitors didn't love each other, they didn't care about each other, they meant nothing to each other. They just had the noble task to conceive me, and disappear.

All my life has been a lie. My memories, horrible memories anchored in my head are just an illusion. They never existed. They were created and put in my head. "By whom ?" you would ask.

Albus Dumbledore.

He needed someone to defeat Riddle. For ever. Only the powerful ones could do that. But they would endanger their life. Also, The One had to be chosen young, so he could learn.

No one wanted to give their children. I understand. Who would have wanted their own flesh predestined to a life of fear, despair, blood and murder ?

So they created me. They took two powerful members of their grand Order, and here I come in the picture. James Potter. Lily Evans. Two perfect persons. Intelligent, gifted with and in magic. Looking like they would care about a child, loving people. Lovely persons. Admirable courage and strength. After all, they had to sacrifice something their child.

If they had cared.

I was born. They created me. Hot, beast-like sex. They did not made love like I could have imagined. My mother did not moaned his name, she did not look into his eyes, she did not say "I love you". He did not say "I love you too". He did not looked at her lovingly.

"Get on with it" that would be her.

Later, all that would have been heard could be "Fuck me hard !". No "make love to me", just "fuck me".

I tried to find them. But, they were already dead. I had imagined so many scenarios in which, I'd come knocking at their doors. I would have said something like " Hey Mom, remember me". I'd have killed her. I'd have killed him. I wonder if their blood would be as sweet as this one's. Of course. Vengeance is always sweet my dears.

I wonder how they died. I wish it was slow, painful. How I wish I could have been the one to do it.

But I didn't. He did. He may have thought they would come to me, when they'd have seen what he was doing with their child. I highly doubt it, but one can dream. Right ?

Would you give your child to someone ?

Would you give your child, so he would become a weapon ?

Would you give your child, so he would become a puppet ?

I'm talking to you, ladies and gentlemen, mothers and fathers. Would you ?

If you were this child, how would you react ?

Would you accept, and play the role of a weapon ?

Would you accept and be submissive ?

Would you accept and smile ? Even though your heart beats so fast you think it's going to explode. The tears running on your cheeks. Betrayal, anger, powerless, weak. That's what you become.

In front of you, this man that you trusted with your life. Smiling at you, saying "everything is going to be alright Harry". All your memories. Everything flashes. Mom. Lies. Dad. Lies Dursleys. Lies. Sirius. Lies. Cupboard. Lies. School. Lies. Hogwarts. Lies. Friends. Lies.

I ran away. Crying, screaming in anger. I was nothing. I had been lied to all my life. It was a lie. I was a lie.

I found Ron and Hermione, my loyal friends. Told them everything.

"It was about time the old man told me", he said. He knew. She understood. She looked at him and asked if he were aware of the situation. He was of course. His parents were part of the Order. They were a lie. Motherly Molly. Lies. Just sweet lies. He was two years older than me. Dumbledore had asked him to befriend me… "So I wouldn't be alone", he said. So I could be controlled, I thought.

I remember looking at Hermione. She was solemn. Her face was unreadable.

She looked at him, watched his features. Caressed his face, slowly and she smiled. Then, she turned, looked at me, took my hand and we left.

"You'd better, tell him goodbye because next time we see him, he'll be dead."

That was the end of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

We were in sixth year at that time. Ronald took his aspics and left.

Hermione forced me to study everything. From arithmancy to divination. How to become an Animagus, a Metamorphmagus. Anything on the dark arts that we could find.

I decided to make the Order believe that I did trust them. With my new found eagerness to learn, I convinced Dumbie to teach me every single thing he knew. They gave me the knowledge. I learnt how to fight with weapons, with my body and with magic. I practiced with Hermione.

Then, by the end of the seventh year, we disappeared.

That is my friends the beginning of my vengeance.

Don't forget to review. Thank you


	2. The first

__

Hey ya all…. First of all, thank you to the people who have read the first chapter and reviewed.. it makes you feel so good when you see that you've received your first review.. ahh so thank you lol…

Then I was just listening to Mosh, Eminem, it's a good song. But I'm not here to tell you anything that's happening in my life even if its just about some music.. so with the story.. I really don't know what to do with it. Lol I started writing this fiction because I just had to release my imagination, one would say.. really, it was because I was bored and really upset. .. Now I know what I want in the end but humm other than that.. it will take time so.. sorry in advance..

Oh, this may contain some vampire stuff, still not sure about that so, if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment, if you don't like vampires, dark harry, or mean Dumbledore, sorry..

On the chapter : its not really bloody this time, its more about after Hogwarts life for Hermione and Harry.

Enjoy.

****

Your Blood tastes so sweet

Chapter 1. The first.

Why did we learn ? Why did we spent two years studying ? And worse, why did we spent two years, acting like we trusted those bastards. Thank God, if this one only exists, which I highly doubt because there is too much misery on this planet, and if it is someone's job to protect the people down here, he's just sleeping, as I was saying, I thank God, if he exists. It could have been worse. Three, five years maybe or just always living in the dark.

I think the most incredible thing in this story is that "they" never doubted me. Did they really think I was going to accept all of this shit and smile ? It was way too easy for them. Only Snape, seemed to be watching me intensely but then again, he always did.

Now, I am free. There was never a damned prophecy. I do not have to save the world. There is no weight on my shoulders. I have nothing to save, to accomplish.. The only thing I have is my vengeance. Not a prophecy. That too, was something made for me. I got to admit, nevertheless that they were so fucking good at all of this. Manipulating me into thinking I was the one. Manipulating The wizarding world. Manipulating Riddle. Damn Dumbledore sure did a good job at that don't you think ?

Anyway back to my life. Because, that's what you are here for, right ? To read about the peaceful and amazing life of Harry Potter.

When we finally got out of Hogwarts, the first thing Hermione and I had planed, was to go find her parents. You, see, we wanted to disappear, well, I wanted to. She wanted to be with me, because as she said, she was my only friend, and I was hers. We could protect each other and we'd be strong together. But of all, we wanted to escape from Dumbledore who would want to use her intellect and my power.

Back to Hermione's parents, what he did to mine, even though they were part of his organization, we weren't sure he wouldn't try Voldy's methods on Hermione's parents to find us. So we explained the situation to them, and we made them go away. Today, they still live in Maryland, in the United States where they are from.

Then, we emptied our respective Gringotts and Muggle vault.

We started by changing our names. It is so easy in the muggle world. I became Harry Roberts, and she, Sandra Key. Harry Potter and Hermione ranger were no more. I had transferred all my money to Hermione's account in the bank that became Harry Roberts's and Sandra Key's.

The first week was really hard. We had rent a room in an hotel. The first day, we used magic to change our appearances. We went to a department store and bought everything that would be useful now. Meaning, clothes, make up, contact lenses for me, a tons of hair product for her, alcohol and cigarettes.

The Order had spies everywhere and magic charms wear off quite rapidly. Using muggle products would guaranty some protection if we met someone. Unfortunately for us, we still weren't powerful enough to only rely on magic to get us out of trouble.

The other days were used to find a place to live and to rebuild our identities.

I have to say that we were really lucky. We found an apartment quite rapidly. We had to wait a month before actually moving in.. but it was worth it..

It's composed of fives rooms, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Right now, it's more than enough. We took the two smaller rooms to be our respective bedrooms. I forgot to mention that the lady and I are not sleeping together.

We have a living room, a library and the mystery room. When we'd have studied enough, we would be able to make it bigger. Then, use it to practice.

Oh I forgot to mention that I want revenge. Vengeance.. oh how I love this word. It is beautiful, sweet, hot and it makes me feel good..

Now, enter in memories…

We both had had the personal lessons the teachers were giving me. Snape taught us the subtle arts of potions, obviously and muggle fighting techniques ; McGonagall, transfiguration and the art of becoming animagi… Fortunately, we had already researched on how it worked. It is quite simple actually. It takes six months when done properly. We had only started a month ago. She gave us the basic instructions already, we could do it by ourselves now. We would now our animals later.

The rest of our lessons were based on Defense against the dark arts, and charms. But, by ourselves, like the big kids we were, we worked on every little bit of dark arts we could find.

Well, in fact, she got me working on that. What would I do without this girl ?

"Fuck Harry, shut up and listen" that's Mya of course (Hermione for those of you who didn't understand), I love it when she tries to persuade me of something. It is so beautiful to hear.

I think it is really funny that everything we learnt from them, we used it to kill them. It was like "No Hermione, Harry, you do it the wrong way, when you will have to kill me, you'll have to do it that way, otherwise, I will get you first"..

The only thing we weren't prepared for was the killing itself.. how we would feel, react.. how the persons we were going to murder would react… We had to practice..

So I'll tell you about the first persons we killed.

We wanted to make an example. Make the Order believe that we were associates with Voldemort. Make this one believe he had a rival. We even thought about really becoming associates with Voldy but we are not that inhuman.

As I was saying, my dear little wizards, we wanted to make an example. We had so much candidates.. Ronald, Virginia, every fucking red-haired bastard from this family, McGonagall, Snape or even Dumbledore. But this one was kind of special. I wanted him to see what his weapon had become. So I made him watch.

My first victim : my family. Or my bitch of a mother's family.

"Don't mess everything up, I waited too long for this"

"Shut up Potter, let me do my job, you'll get yours"

A young woman knocked at the door. 4th Privet Drive. A quiet neighborhood where nothing never happens. The woman and her friend were observed from every window around.

It must have been quite shocking for the neighbors.

The woman, dressed in tight black leather pants and a red corset looked like she had escaped from a movie the men used to watch when they were alone... She was smocking a cigarette, just like her friend. He had a big smile on his face. It was kind of scary looking. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black tee shirt. He had a white hat on his head.

The door opened. Mrs. Dursley stood on her doorstep. She had a big smile on her face that faded a little when she saw the other woman.

"What can I do for you" she said.

"Mrs. Dursley, I have really bad news, concerning your nephew. May I enter ?" Without waiting for a response, she did.. "Are your husband and son here ?"

"No"

"No need to be so cold.. I once learned while reading that a murderer always have to know his or her victim personally before assassinating him or her… But don't worry, I am not here to kill you… I just have to learn."

"Give me your hand.. I'm not going to bite, give me your hand."

"You can see that she doesn't want your magical and beautiful hands to touch her, Mya."

"Oh my. Being with your aunt sure makes you become the gentleman mister Potter" she said looking at her friend.

"Wassup auntie, remember me ? Oh shit that didn't sound good …"

"Relax Harry, she is frightened, the poor thing.. you don't want to scare her, don't you ?" She chuckled. Mya, as the young man had called her, took a seat. She washed her companion with a sort of anticipation in her eyes. Then, everything went cold. The man smirked and started to speak in a long whisper.

"I don't think I've missed you, Petunia. It's been two years maybe.. and you can not even hug your own nephew.. nor say a word it seems. What, I remembered you could speak, you could scream at me. And you look so weak now.. Where's this thing that used to lock me up in the cupboard under the stairs ? Where is it ? You weak thing… Listen, I know about my parents. Now, I want some answers about me, about her, about the thing that you are. Do you understand ?"

Mrs. Dursley didn't say a thing.

The younger woman got up, Harry directed her toward the kitchen. She nodded and entered. Then, she came back a minute later with a carving knife and another sharp knife…

"Don't worry, I'll use it to make dinner" she said to Mrs. Dursley

" Hey auntie, are you my auntie ?"he said… no answer.. "Come on, trust me, you'd better say something", said the young woman…

"She wants to play Harry"

"Then play with her if it pleases you" was the response.

Mya smiled warmly at Mrs. Dursley. She took her wand and directed it toward the older woman. "Cieo", she whispered. Almost instantly, the aim was on the wall, she couldn't move anything but her head, she started screaming. "silencio". This time, the wand was directed toward the roof.

"Listen, woman, if you scream, nobody will hear you. This is only the beginning, answer when I ask a question, and you won't suffer too much. Understood ?"

She nodded.

"Good, are you related to me ?" Harry asked. "I wish, I weren't" was the answer. This time, it was Mya's turn to speak. " You didn't understand and you didn't answer correctly. Don't play with us."

She took the smaller knife and a blue pen, opened the older woman's blouse and smiled.

"Prepare yourself, I believe this will hurt a little bit" she whispered in the other woman's ear.

With her pen, Mya draw a beautiful capital "N" on the other's stomach. She put the pen down, took a step back admired her work during a couple of minutes. She looked some kind of satisfied when she took her knife and said "don't worry, it will be beautiful." With it, she cut the woman's flesh, just on the lines of the letter she had previously drawn. The old woman screamed.. she scream so loud.. you could see lots of blood running from the letter. Mya was.. she was still smiling.. she looked so concentrated on her work.. as .. as she didn't hear the other's screaming… the man was looking at the horrible scene in front of him with a look of boredom though, one could clearly see some kind of admiration somewhere in his eyes..

When she was finished, she took a step back and admired her work.. " Damn, I'm good at this shit…"

There you go with an other chapter. .if any of you are writers who write more than 5000 words per chapter congrats really.. because I find it so damned hard..

Oh and review please..

Now for the first three readers of my fic thank you ! You know it makes you feel so good when you receive a review.. really thank you… of any of you read the first chapter and didn't review, please do.. even if its just " it sux" or "good".. thank you

****

Incessant Darkness, this chapter is not that dark but i hope you like it.. you're my first reviewer and really thank you.. about beating up my pillows I used to do that but I like this way better…

****

Black-rose23, thank you for reading and reviewing.. I appreciate it.. and yup, I got some other ideas…

****

Dragoninvoid thank you.. and I could use the help, English is not my mother tongue so, its a lil bit difficult sometimes.. so if you're still interested after reading this chapter, let me know.. thanks for the review and the proposition.


	3. How do you like it ?

_Hey ya all, first of all, Merry Christmas !! and Happy New Year too.._

_Thank you.. to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.. Then, it's still nice to be added to someone's watch list but it'd be better if you left a review._

_I think I'll stop writing things like that in the other chapters, it's making me sick.. right now I feel like I may throw up.. so next time, it'll be nicer.. _

_Also, sorry for the "(later)", ff didn't show the 3 stars.._

**Your blood tastes so sweet**

**Chapter one : How do you like it ? **

"Damn, I should have listened when my Mom tried to teach me how to cook! I can't even cut a freaking onion.."

The man chuckled a little. "Don't worry, we have the entire afternoon, I am sure our guests will love it" he said looking at his friend "besides, I'm right here, and I'm a real 'chef' when it comes to the kitchen.. don't worry, I will teach you.."

"Okay.. Gosh I can't remember.. What do I have to do with the carrots ? " she asked.. "You chop the two of them, just like the onion … And the recipe is just in front of you.."

"I hate veggies.. Can't you do it ? "

"Hermione, shut up a little, you didn't want to work with the meat, I understand.. But I can not do all of this just by myself. Oh and pass me the flour please."

Harry started "working on the meat"… He coated the small cubes of meat with combined flour, salt and black pepper.

"Why are you helping me ?" he asked.. "In fact, I think you're doing most of the job, I can not cook at all as you can see.."

"No.. why did you slit her stomach, why are you learning the Dark Arts, why are you getting revenge for me ?"

"Do you remember when you came to Ron and me? When you had found out the truth about everything ? Well.. I think I felt guilty.. After all, I was supposed to be smart right.. I should have figured all of that out.. And.. I realized everything that I lived was quite a lie too..

But most of all.. I found everything just a little too good.. I mean.. you were the powerful one, I was the smartest.. I had always been smart but I just wondered if.. if it was my life..

In the beginning, I just wanted to help you.. getting your revenge.. But I understood that I was a lie too.. It was just too good to be true.. the smart muggle born witch, harry potter's best friend.. Ron Weasley, the poor muggle lover pureblood, best friend of Harry Potter.. Harry Potter.. The boy who lived.. raised by a family that hated his guts..

Either you were broken, either your heart was as hard as a rock.. That's where I come.. Without best friends, you would have been a weapon, for the other team in the game.. On top of that, the male best friend was an actor.. I was perfect..

Only thing that I didn't completely understood back then was that I had been manipulated too... By everyone.. I don't know how.. but before, I was not my real self.. I grew up differently.. All this shit about helping you with Voldemort.. well, I didn't do it just for a stupid challenge or to be able to prove myself.. I did it because somehow, I was starting to like all of that.. the blood.. It's kind of weird.. I know..

Anyway, I never went to Voldy because, He hated my guts and I didn't really like to pick out someone and kill them.. so I made myself beleive that it was normal that I was not her… but the girl that can kill is me.. She was hidden.. waiting for something worthy of her appearance.. That day, when you explained everything, I changed, she took over me, I took over me..

But it was still too easy.. I didn't know what I was doing.. she did.. And around our seventh year, "She" was no more It was me, I or myself.

.. I knew you wanted revenge. I knew you couldn't do it by yourself and I knew I'd love to get revenge with you.. And here we are, in your aunt's house making some Bœuf Bourgignon"

They didn't talk that much after that.. Both looking lost in their thinking. They just prepared the meal in silence..

"It ready.. I think they are going to arrive soon, we'd better change our appearances.." he said taking his wand. With a flick and an incantation that the narrator wasn't close enough to hear, they were transformed. Where Hermione had once been, there was Petunia Dursley and "Harry" was now a much older man.

"Okay, now, we could prepare something to eat, don't you think ? hum.. what about two omelets ?" he asked. "Whatever you want, but do it quickly, we're late, they can be arriving at any moment now." She answered looking through the window..

(later)

"Petunia, I am pleased to say that this dinner was delicious." Victor Roberts, the Dursley's guest said.

"Yes mom, it was wow, you should cook like that all the time. I loved this meat and the sauce.. everything was.. a delight." added the son.

"Thank you.. It required a little help from Victor, before you arrived, and from myself or.." she laughed " I almost let it slip.. He came with a surprise. We shall discuss it after the dessert, we're having mango sorbet ( A.N : I love that.. if you never had any go buy some !), my favorite one.

They were eating the desert in silence when the telephone rang.

-Vernon speaking( AN hey if he wouldn't be saying that well, put the phrase you want in here lol)

-Good evening Mister Dursley, it is Victor Roberts. I am really sorry, I offer you my sincere apologies, I just woke up… It seems I have been ill lately.. My wife didn't know we were having a meeting today so she didn't call..

Humm Mister Dursley ?

-Yes

-Well, I hope you didn't give yourself too much trouble.. over this.. Once again I offer you my apologies. Good bye.

-Yes, good bye..

He hanged up, went in the kitchen and came back with a knife.. The same knife Mya had previously used to crave her name in the older woman's stomach.

"Don't you dare approach my wife and son.. WHO EVER YOU ARE" he screamed looking at the false Victor.

"Oh, why.. Don't you trust me ? We spent almost four hours together, in your house. Do you see anyone hurt ? No.. Why should you be afraid of me ?" Victor asked.

" You are not who you want me to believe you are… you are a .. a .." he started.

" a man ? an elephant perhaps.. a woman maybe.. it is true that all man should wish to have the grace of woman but come on…" the other laughed.

"No a wizard"

A strange sound was heard.. Duddy had fainted.. The reader must remember that Dudley Dursley was attacked by dementors when he was younger.. And.. he never really and fully recovered from his wounds, the poor kid.

"Holly fuck (AN.don't want to freak anyone out by saying that, if I did sorry) I thought, you would never notice.. Three fucking hours and forty eight minutes Pretending to be someone I never even met in my all life.. I thought I'd never see the end of it."

"Anyway I'll give you three guesses, one for each of you.. Simple question, who am I ? Hey don't look that frightened, I am not going to bite !"

"Silence, silence, wonderful silence, please talk.. It's not that difficult.. Okay, I'll give you a hint.. I'm too nice for my own good.. hint number one : I am a wizard, you know me."

"Wake up sleepy heads ! You will go to sleep if you want after I'm finished with you.. Oh you're messing up everything.. but I'm going to tell you. I am Mr Roberts.. Well I changed my name, before, I went by the name of mister Potter.. You know the one you locked up under those stairs.."

I know everything now. I know about the money and Dumbledore and hell I know that you're a freaking squib too.. You've done your job.. "break the boy, so we will show him what is good, we will give him an adoptive family, the Weasleys..", "break the boy, so we will use him".. "break the boy and we will give you the power every squib want"..

"Hey, I'll tell you something, you may have started to brake me.. But your reward for that won't be power, it will be death.. But before, I shall let you see what you will leave behind.."

"First of all, the charm we used to mask our real appearances will wear off soon.. We " he laughed " because I am not alone, you know them right, your own wife.. The one front of you is my best friend.. What you see in front of you is a charm.. The same I used.. Dursley, meet Hermione."

"Now that the presentation are made, I'm going to tell you what will happen. In an hour, you will be dead. Before your death, you will see your wife. One last time.. but, I must tell you, the last thing you will see is not her, well, not entirely.. just a bite one would say.. then, I'll kill you.. Your death will alarm the Order that will arrive just in time to witness your son's sanity going away. Forgive me, I forgot, we have to leave a trace.. Well two.. Oh and no.. I'm too kind. And your wife screamed too much for my ears today, I will be able to hear that again without going deaf" he laughed..

"Ah the charm wore off… So tell me.. Do you think I'm handsome ? Because, I'm going to party tonight and I think that I'll bring a girl home tonight.. Want them to like what they see you know.."

"Am I boring you ? sorry.. Mya don't you want to talk ?"

"My pleasure" the girl said, " I was going to fall asleep… like the the cutie (laugh) said, we're going to show you your wife.. well if there's any left.."

She walked toward the dinner table and looked briefly at the plates.

" Well, I know the human beings don't digest that fast so if you try to puke, maybe, you'll see some of her.."

"Hey don't turn violet, it was only her leg.."

(later)

No light in the house.. A smell.. the bœuf bourgignon.. he seemed to remember.. he does not seem to know why he lay on the cold floor. He looks around and see no one. He looks frightened yet confused. Why we ask ourselves.

He gets up.. slowly.. switch on the light..

Then he sees.. his father, dead. His mother, on a big plate, sauce on her body, her right leg is missing.. there is a plate.. pasta, sauce, meat. A card..

He reads

It smells good, you said so yourself, it tastes good, I did not have some but, your compliments were enough to enjoy. How do you like your mom ?

**well that's it.. dark that will be the darkest, well maybe not.. **

**Please REVIEW !! (no order of course)**

**Black-rose23 :** thank you for always reviewing so far and just thank you.. it means a lot. (for the letter mya wrote on petunia, we'll see that in next chap lol )

**Dragoninvoid :** : thank you for always reviewing so far and just thank you.. it means a lot. (for the letter mya wrote on petunia, we'll see that in next chap lol ): thank you.. and, I sent you an e mail.. did you post your work cuz I wd have liked to read it.

**_Morsemordre_**_ : thank you, and I hope you got better.**** _

**Incessant Darkness **_**** Thank you for this long review ! I was so happy to see it lol. In fact, I didn't really think about other characters.. Some will appear, that's for sure but I don't know when. Again, thank you ! ! ! _

_thanks _


End file.
